July 8th 2011 Couple Mackenzie and Cornstalker
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: from Touch Detective. Countdown to my birthday and I hope you will read and review this story, this couple really needs more support and yes there is spoilers for the second game but nothing too major I hope.


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 8****th****, 2011 – Mackenzie and Cornstalker from Touch Detective 2 ½**

**Reminder Today is my birthday and the past one-shots that have been my presents to all of you and I can see this couple being legit because there is also an incredible jealous girl, Inspector Daria!**

**This story was inspired by this picture http:/ chibi-nazumi . Deviantart. com / gallery / 3812530 # / d3ee0q0 just without the spaces as usual. **

_Cornstalker's POV~~_

I was working in my shop one day when I looked at the window and saw Mackenzie talking to Frieda. I smile as I watched her say goodbye to Frieda, she's on a case. Whenever the famous Touch Detective was working on a case, she would have a strong underlying look in her eyes and that she will come to me and asked me for information.

Something seemed wrong to me for a reason, and because I couldn't place my finger on it at that moment but looking back I recognized it as fear. She didn't come in to visit me that day but even then I could've started a conversation, everyone was able to tell that her skin was getting paler, dark circles were forming under her eyes and she nearly jumped every time that friend of hers would come towards her from behind.

That night was the same night I was stealing an artifact for a dealer of mine in trade of some of his antiques to sell in my store so I didn't hear about it until I was opening my store.

"Hey Connor," Penny said to me. I hated that girl, she doesn't know hardly anything about what is going on expect her board game oh sorry, her fortune telling lessons. "Have you heard about the latest news?"

"No, I haven't since I just got here," I replied kindly. The box of antiques that I acquires the night before were in my shop and I wanted to get them out on display expect for a white teddy bear. That was supposed to be a gift for someone.

"Well, apparently, late last night, someone had kidnapped Mackenzie," Penny said. I turned around and faced with possibly a blank stare because I couldn't believe what she told me but Penny took it as I didn't know who she was. "Oh, that's right you still might not know everyone in this town. Mackenzie is the little girl that always has a mushroom following her and asks noisy questions to everyone and says that she's a detective. I'm surprised that Cromwell allowed her to play pretend for so long."

I shook my head, my blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail swung back and forth, "I know who she is Penny but why did someone kidnapped her? She's just a child!" I was furious on the inside, Mackenzie was my treasure and no one had the right to steal her when she still has something that belongs to me!

"The girl was sticking her nose into other people's businesses and she found out too much information that had to deal with the 'case' she was on." Penny replied. "Well, talk to you later, I have to go to the raffle voucher and work!"

That was a week ago and I finally found where she was being kept at. I'm crouching on the rooftop of the building across the street from where MY Mackenzie was being held hostage at. I heard sirens approaching and groaned, Inspector Daria had arrived and was doing her little ranting. She talks too much and always has her back turned away from the criminal so that they can escape. Since she's here now, that means this possibly won't go as smoothly as I had hoped.

"Okay Daria," she said to herself, "There is a priceless artifact in here and you will catch the Cornstalker red-handed this time. Since Mackenzie isn't here to ruin things, I know I will be able to arrest him!"

I laughed to myself, Mackenzie never ruined anything in fact, she was the only one who truly foiled my plans and almost got I captured. I should make this quick since Inspector Daria is here and I want to get Mackenzie out of her as fast as possible because who knows how much damage she has gone through.

I jumped towards the roof successfully and went inside the building to begin my search for my arch rival and for my heart. I searched every room on every floor. With every room that I looked into, my heart continued to go lower and lower. It wasn't until I started hearing voices that my hopes began to rise.

I started running as quietly as I could to get Mackenzie to safety. As I got to the tenth floor, I saw a door that was slightly open and light was seen from the door frame. I made my way into the room silently and found a good hiding area before I looked around and I was even shocked at what I saw, and it also made my blood boil.

_~~Mackenzie's POV~~_

It's been a week now since I last saw Fungi, Penelope, Chloe, Cromwell, Inspector, and even the Cornstalker, it's been a week since I last saw sunlight, had a nice bed, had some decent food. My hands have gone numb from them being chained together and attached to the wall, my legs was hanging freely. I was snapped out of my daydreaming of the past by a slap across my face.

I clinched my eyes shut to block out the tears as I feel my face become red from the slap. I opened my eyes to see darkness while my captors were laughing. I've also had a blindfold over my eyes so I didn't know where I was. One of them spoke to me; I could tell he had too much to drink, "I see you don't like our stories!"

Duh, you've told me every since you morons kidnapped me you just told me the exact same story over and over again. I don't dare say that allowed as I'm scared of them and the fact that there is a gag over my mouth. I thought that by now, someone would have at least been looking for me. I start to feel something moving up my leg and I squeezed my legs together, shaking as bad as when I first met Jack. He moved my legs apart and sat the sharp object on the inside of my thigh and I gulped.

Just then by sheer luck something had crashed that caused the man to yell, "Someone is here to steal the mirror of the flowers!" I heard a lot of footsteps slowly fade and I then felt warm tears trickling down my face but I didn't let out a sob.

_~~Cornstalker's POV~~_

I almost let an animalistic growl out as soon as that crack addict touched that knife at Mackenzie's leg and when that crash sounded, I almost let out a yell because that knife had cut her skin causing her to bleed.

I watched as all five of the guys leave the room in a hurry and I thanked whoever it was that sent the Inspector here because she just created the perfect distraction for me to get Mackenzie out of here.

I ran towards her and I started picking at the lock that was holding her in place and I could see tears rolling down her face and her whole body was shaking.

"Don't worry, Touch Detective," I whispered into her ear softly that way the people won't hear me and to help her relax, "You'll going to be coming home."

"Cornstalker?" she asked quietly. I put one of my arms around her knees and pressed my body close to her that way she wouldn't get injured more than what she is now. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

Her wrists are now free and I quickly placed my arm behind her neck and held her like I would a bride. Her concern for my safety warms my heart but my blood is still pumping due to the fact that she is still bleeding and that her skin is cold on contact. "I'm here to rescue you because what would I be without my archrival Touch Detective?"

I heard footsteps coming back towards the room and I quickly left the room, not really paying attention whether they saw me or not as long as Mackenzie is out of here safely.

"That person is making off with the girl!" a man yelled. It was the exactly the same man who decided he needed to make a mark on Mackenzie's leg. I turned the corner just as gunshots were being fired.

They continued chasing me and I felt a bullet gaze my arm, I looked at my arm quickly and let out a breath, it missed the Touch Detective legs which was good and made me lose focus, but when I felt a head move into the crook of my arm, I noticed that she was unconscious. I needed to get her to my house or somewhere else as soon as possible without distractions would've been nice but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

_~~Mackenzie's POV~~_

Strange as this might sound to normal people, but I felt comfortable in Cornstalker's arms, I don't know if it's because someone has finally found me or if it's because that I'm in my crush's arms without it being like I'm some sort of a silly fan girl.

I would laugh if I wasn't so tired and sore about this. I know who the Cornstalker is and I've known him for two months and Inspector Daria has been chasing for over three years.

I allowed my eyes to close exhaustion; I began to hear gunshots being fired and opened my eyes. I hear someone yelling but I don't understand what they are saying. I did notice, however, that the Cornstalker held me closer to his body as if he's using his body to protect me. My eyes slowly close again, ignoring al of the gun shots and rested my head against his arm as a pillow and slowly went to sleep. Hopefully this whole entire experience was just a very bittersweet dream.

_~~A few hours later~~_

I woke up due to a couple of raindrops hitting my forehead and to someone is heavy breathing. My eyes opened and the first thing I noticed was the fact that I was sitting comfortably between someone's legs and that someone was sitting cross-legged, the second thing I noticed was that a blue cape filled with bullet holes was surrounding me like a blanket.

"Welcome back Touch Detective," the Cornstalker said as I lifted my head away from the wall to see him holding onto his other arm.

"Thanks I guess," I replied sitting up. "What happened to your arm?" He was holding onto his arm with a part of his blue cape.

He looked at his arm as if he didn't know what I was talking about, "Oh, it's nothing too major."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Okay, if it's nothing major then you wouldn't mind if I took a look at it."

"Why would I mind if you take a look at it, better question is why do you want to take a look at it?" he replied evading the question.

I moved his hand out of the way slowly, hoping he wouldn't be too angry at me. Cornstalker only held onto his arm tighter. I looked at him with pleading eyes, in the distance I heard sirens that sounded awfully like Daria's. "Please Connor," I whispered begging, "if you don't let me see it, then Inspector Daria will arrest you finally after all the years of chasing you, then whose going to look after your shop?"

I saw his eyes widened with shock and approval, I think. I'm not quite sure what the other emotion was but he did let go of his arm and whispered, "How long have you known?"

"Since the aliens almost invaded Earth," I replied. I actually had a feeling it was him since I met Silver and Colleen but the antique watch was what gave it away. I looked at his arm and gasped. "If you don't consider this major then I'm scared of what you consider major."

_~~Cornstalker's POV~~_

I'll admit, I honestly didn't think that she knew who I was but I guess I should've expected as much. I laughed as I replied, "What gave it away?"

I watched as she took her white hat off of her head allowing her blonde hair to get hit by the drizzle that's starting to come down. She turned her head to look at the directions of the sirens. I noticed that the sirens were getting louder but what can I do with my arm. The bullet gazed my skin deeper than I thought and I was already feeling a little bit light-headed due to the blood loss.

I began to feel something tighten around my arm, I tried to move my arm to look at it and to get the pressure put back on it when I heard Mackenzie say, "Don't move your arm yet!"

I looked at her and saw that she was wrapping a white cloth on my arm over top of another one, "What are you doing?"

She tied the cloth into a very tight knot that made me let out a hiss, "Sorry," she said innocently.

The drizzle was getting heavier, making her hair stick to her face. The sirens were getting extremely louder, almost to the paint of ear shattering. Voices were soon being heard and they easily belonged to Daria and Chloe. "You should leave here now," Mackenzie says as she moved her injured leg and I quickly put my arm around her back and grabbed her shoulder before she could stand.

I whispered into her ear softly, hoping that my hand that is putting pressure on the inside of her thigh, "I'm not letting you leave my sight. I've spent a weak looking for you and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me for that long again!"

"But-"she started to say but I kissed her. I kissed her because I finally gave into the temptation. I felt one hand sitting on my chest while her other hand rested on my shoulder. My eyes are close because she tastes like sweet tea and I can easily see her beautiful blue eyes slowly closing like it's a dream and a very pretty blush colors her cheeks.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noticed that the voices were going away. I broke the kiss off because we needed to catch our breath. Her head rested on my shoulder after she yawned. "Get some rest, Touch Detective," I said as she fell asleep. "You deserve it." I looked at my hand that was resting on her leg and noted that it was stained with a little blood.

I got up and before I put her on the ground for Cromwell to take care of her, I rang the doorbell and once I heard footsteps I kissed her gently on the forehead and put her on the ground before disappearing.

_~~Couple of days later~~_

My poor antique shop has been neglected over the couple of weeks but I caught a cold after rescuing Mackenzie so I couldn't come in and place my newly arrived antiques on display. As I entered my shop, I noticed a package on top of my desk that shouldn't be there along with a letter that had a black sticker with a white hand in the middle.

I looked at the package for a few seconds before reading the letter.

'Connor,

Thank you for finding and saving me. Cromwell really wants to thank you in person but I won't tell a single soul expect Fungi. Anyway Cromwell says that if I suffered one more day in the conditions that the thugs had me living in, then I would be on my death bed. Trust me; you don't have a clue how many wounds I have. The package is yours to do with however you want. I've had it for awhile but just didn't know how to give it too you without it being strange.

From,

Touch Detective.

P.S. Your secret is safe with me from Daria and Chloe. Penelope is just glad that her parents company is safe from them. If you watch the news, you know they got arrested.'

I smiled at the letter, reading it twice before opening the package to see an antique silver pocket watch that was made by a company that lasted for fifty years but this model only has five of them out in the world making it not only an antique but a collector's item.

When I opened the watch I knew this was a rare item because there were gemstones of each month as the hour number and only one of these were made in the world I smiled as I turned the sign of my shop around to open. I wondered as I put the watch in my pocket, how did the Touch Detective come across a rare watch such as this. Maybe some day she will tell me or I'll get it out of her as The Cornstalker.


End file.
